Hinta vapaudesta
by Mitsuki-Takahashi
Summary: HetaOni. Italian ajatuksia.


**Hinta vapaudesta.**

**En omista Hetaliaa/HetaOnia ja hahmoja!**

Ei. Älä vie heitä minulta! Ole kiltti päästä meidät pois täältä! Ei olisi edes pitänyt tänne! Tämä on minun syytäni! Kaikki kuolevat. Mitä minä teen? Mitä minä olen oikein tehnyt?

_Ei olisi pitänyt avata koskaan sitä ovea._

Kuulen kun kello tikittää, mutta tunti ja minuutti viisari ei liiku. Muiden elämät liikkuvat ja hiipuvat pois. Olen ainoa joka säilyy hengissä. Miksi juuri minä? _Miksi?_ Muistoni katoavat ja kuolevat pois. Yritän paeta koko ajan, mutta _Se_ lähestyy koko ajan. Tämä kauhutarina pyörii koko ajan. Muut kuolee ja minä jään henkiin. Montako kertaa tämä pitää vielä kokea? Sata, tuhat, vai miljoona kertaa?

_Kello käy._

En voi tehdä yhtään mitään. Olen hyödytön. Joudun katsomaan sivusta kun toverini kuolevat. Yksi kerrallaan. Kaikki kaikkoavat luotani. Lopulta olen täysin yksin. Yksin tässä kolkossa kartanossa, joka toistaa itseään.

_Tik, tok, tik tok…_

Joudun kokemaan tämän monta kertaa. Voin vain kuulla mielessäni kun _Se _nauraa minulle. En ole eläissäni vihannut niin paljon kun _Sitä. _Olisipa joku keino päästä pois. Voisinpa perua tämän kaiken.

_Kello lyö yksi._

Katsoin Japanin elotonta ruumista. Pidättelin itkua. Olin vihainen itselleni ja hänelle.

"Miksi sinun piti mennä kuolemaan ensimmäisenä?" minä kysyin raivoissani.

Tiesin, että Japani oli vahva ja voimakas. Miksi sinun piti kuolla _juuri _ensimmäisenä? Olen pettynyt itseeni.

_Miksi minun pitää olla näin heikko?_

Kuolema ei ole oikein.

_Japani ei ole ansainnut kuolla tällaisessa paikassa._

_Kello lyö kaksi._

Katson sängyllä makaavaa Kanadaa. Hänen elämänsä pakeni hiljaa hänen ruumiistaan. Hän ei hymyillyt. En minäkään. Eikä hänen veljensä Amerikka.

"En koskaan löytänyt elämän henkäystä kuten veljeni."

Yksi kyynel valui hänen poskeltaan. Hän pääsi tästä piinasta lepoon. Ikuisesti. Jäin katsomaan hänen kalpenevia kasvoja.

_Miksi hänenkin piti kuolla? Enkö pysty suojelemaan ketään?_

_Kello lyö kolme._

Katsoin kun Amerikka kaatui edessäni. En edes huutamaan, kuiskaisin nämä sanat: "Älä kuole."

"Sankari ei kuole. Minä en kuole."

Hän yski verta suustaan.

"Sankarin ei pidä kuolla taistelussa", Amerikka sanoi, mutta hänen äänensä alkoi hiipua olemattomiin.

Lopulta hänen silmänsä sammuivat.

Suutuin. Aloin potkia hänen elotonta ruumista.

"Sanoit että sankari ei kuole taistelussa! Nouse ylös ja taistele!"

Näin sen virneen inhottavan ennen kun _Se _katosi.

_Minä vihaan Sitä!_

Juoksen pakoon pimeydessä. _Se_ yrittää saalistaa minua. Lopulta hirviö saa minut kiinni ja ottaa minut kuolettavaan syleilyynsä. EN pääse tuskasta koskaan eroon. Tämä on ikuista kuoleman kierrettä. Tämä on _Sen_ syytä!

_Kello lyö neljä._

Kaaduit maahan. Sinä hymyilit. Ymmärsin sinua hyvin. Pääsit vihdoin tästä tuskasta eroon. En tuntenut mitään. En surua, raivoa tai mitään muuta. Olin ontto. Sinulla oli varmasti synkkä ja rankka elämä. Valtiosikin on synkkä, pimeä ja luotaan työntävä. Minä vain seisoin ruumiisi edessä.

"On varmaan mukavaa päästä tästä julmasta maailmasta eroon Venäjä", minä totesin.

_Ole kiltti ja lopeta tämä muiden piinaaminen!_

_Kello lyö viisi._

Itkit ja olit kuolemaisillaan. Olit katkera itsellesi ja et ollut päässyt sanomaan, että rakastat erästä tiettyä. Olisit halunnut antaa hänelle kukkia ja herättää joka aamu suudelmalla, mutta et päässyt tunnustamaan rakkauttasi.

"Voitko sanoa", Ranskan puhe lakkasi.

En tiennyt kenelle hänen olisi pitänyt tunnustaa aito rakkautensa, mutta hän ei koskaan päässyt toteuttamaan sitä.

_Miksi Sen pitää turmella toisten unelmia? Ei ole reilua._

_Kello lyö kuusi._

Näin kun taistelit vihaisena _Sitä_ vastaan. Halusit kostaa Japanin puolesta. Halusit lopettaa tämän niin kuin minä. Huusit vihasi ulos. Kirosit ja itkit. Tiesin, että Japani oli sinulle tärkeä. Kiinalainen tahtosi ei halunnut luovuttaa helpolla. Sait kuolettavan osuman.

"En saanut kostoani, vaan kuolen itsekin aru", Kiina sanoi pettyneenä.

Häneltä tuli muutama kyynel.

_Miksi haluat viedä toisten läheisiä ystäviä?_

_Kello lyö seitsemän._

Uhrasit itsesi muiden pelastamiseen, vaikka olit sokea. Taioit ja yritit tuhota _Sen_ lopullisesti. Olit todennut, että elämässä ei ole enää nähtävää. Et voisi saada näköäsi takaisin. Olithan sen menettänyt taistelussa.

"Olisin halunnut elää normaalia elämää", Englannin sanat kaikuivat mielessäni.

Mitä hän oli sillä tarkoittanut?

_Mutta miksi viet toisilta uusia mahdollisuuksia ja toiveita?_

_Kello lyö kahdeksan._

Suojelit meitä viimeiseen asti. Varjelit erityisesti veljeäni Romanoa. Hän itki lohduttomasti vieressäsi. Minultakin putosi muutama kyynel. Olihan Espanja iloinen ja luotettava valtio. Maassasikin paistoi melkein jatkuvasti aurinko.

"Olisin halunnut viettää kanssasi vähän pidempään Romano."

Ne olivat viimeiset sanasi. Veljeni puhkesi huutamaan ja itkemään samaan aikaan. Hän kirosi _Sitä._ Vannoi sitä, että se tuhoutuisi joku päivä.

_Miksi sinun piti tappaa juuri hänet. Espanja olisi halunnut elää pidempään. Ei hän ollut ansainnut sitä, vaan minä!_

_Kello lyö yhdeksän._

Kaaduit suoraan eteeni.

"Anna anteeksi kaikki vikani ja riidat. Anteeksi etten ollut täydellinen veli", Romano kuiskaisi.

Elämäsi sammui ruumiistasi. Aloin itkeä tuskasta Olit sentään veljeni. Meillä oli niin paljon yhteisiä muistoja. Ehkä niitä oli liikaakin. Kaikki särkyivät. Olit sinä riitelemässä aina, mutta aina sinä sovit riidat.

"Sinä olit täydellinen veli", sanoin itkuni lomasta.

_Mitä haluat näillä tappamisilla?_

_Kello lyö kymmenen._

Taisteli kuin soturi ja kaaduit kun soturi. Olit surullinen. Et päässyt tavoitteesi, etkä päässyt kartalle. Olisit halunnut olla maailman mahtavin ja olisit halunnut voimistua lisää.

"Olen tainnut ansaita tämän, koska en ole enää valtio. Olisin halunnut että joku päivä minustakin olisi oltu ylpeitä. Harmi etten päässyt koskaan tavoitteeseeni", Preussi sanoi tuskien lomasta.

Minun mielestäni hän olisi ansainnut päästä tavoitteeseen ja mahtailla siitä. Hymysi hyytyi pikku hiljaa. Elämäsi liekki sammui ikuisesti.

"Ei! Veljeni!" Saksa huusi vieressäni.

Katsoi heitä hiljaa itkien. En tiennyt mitä sanoa tai tehdä. Seisoin vain hiljaa paikallani.

Kello lyö yksitoista.

Pelastit minut viimeisillä voimillasi. Kiljuin, itkin ja raivosin. _Miksi? Miksi? Ja vielä kerran miksi? _Minkä takia veit vielä hänet minulta? Eikö minulle saanut jäädä mitään? Minä en pystynyt koskaan täyttämään lupaustani. En koskaan kyennyt auttamaan häntä, koska olin niin hyödytön. Olin aina pulassa.

Olisin myös halunnut kertoa, että muistutat niin paljon jotakuta. En saanut koskaan tilaisuutta siihen. En myös pysty muistamaan ketä hän muistuttaa. Tämä kartano on syövyttänyt muistoni kohta kokonaan. Säpsähdin, koska muistoni palasi takaisin. Kaikki. Ensimmäinen kohtaaminen Saksan kanssa, Juuttuminen saarelle, joulu ihan kaikki. Ja suudelma Pyhä Roomalais- saksalaisen valtakunnan kanssa. Nyt muistin että Saksa muisti juuri häntä. Aloin uudestaan itkemään. Huusin heidän molempien nimiä. Miksi minun piti jäädä yksin.

_Miksi olin unohtanut nuo muistot._

Kuulin _Sen _naurun takanani.

"Mitä sinä voitat tällä tappamalla nämä valtiot?" minä kysyin vihaisena.

_Se_ ei vastannut. Eikö se tiennyt mitä vastata?

"Kylvät muille tuskaa tappamalla! Oletko nyt tyytyväinen?"

Hirviö ojensi minulle avainta. Se oli avain vapauteen. Tiesin sen.

"Tuo ystäväni takaisin!" minä pyysin.

"Sinun täytyy kuolla", _Se_ sanoi.

_Jos se on ainut keino, niin teen sen._

Kaikki pimeni hetkessä. Seuraavan kerran heräsin niityllä. Kuulin askelia käännyin katsomaan tulijaa. Se oli hän. Pyhä Roomalais-saksalainen valtakunta.

"Oletpa sinä kasvanut Italia."

Hän veti minut pitkään suudelmaan. Vihdoin pääsin tästä tuskasta eroon.

* * *

Tuli hiukan synkkä tarina. Kirjoitin tämän tarinan talvella. Otan vastaan risut sekä ruusut. Kiitos ja anteeksi jos siellä oli kirjoitus virheitä!


End file.
